


Day 16: Jobless

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, I'm mean to him today, M/M, Not Quite Unrequited Love, Poor Janus, Rated Teen for date rape drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Hey Janus! Hope your headache isn’t too bad this morning! If you don’t remember anything from last night, don’t read this. See you Monday! If you do remember… What about a date? The three of us? Tonight, Pike’s Park. 6 o’clock. Hope to see you there. – Remy and Emile Picani
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Day 16: Jobless

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Janus wasn’t nervous about his new job. That would be silly. He knew exactly what he was doing. He’d been a receptionist before! Not at a therapists office, but he’d been one. 

“Do you how do?” 

Janus jumped at the bright voice behind him, and turned to see the most stunning man he’d ever seen in his life leaning against the doorframe. There was another man standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder, and Janus thought he was pretty cute too. 

“Excuse me?”

The man farther inside the room grinned. 

“You must be Janus! Huggybear, I told you, he’s the new receptionist!”

The hot guy moved so that the cute one could come forward and shake Janus’ hand. Janus, who was having a gay panic, took the proffered hand and allowed the man to shake it. 

“I’m Doctor Picani, you’ll be working with me. This is my husband, Remy. He’ll pop in every once in a while, so make sure you know his face!” The doctor leaned closer to faux whisper in Janus’ ear. “Don’t let him in if I’ve got a patient, though. But you know that already.” He pulled back and grinned, wide and excited.

It was all Janus could do to will away the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. 

“Yessir. Anything else I need to know before I start?”

Doctor Picani quickly showed Janus what he needed to do and how to do it. Remy was watching from the doorway into the office the entire time.

~~

“Sup, babes?” 

Janus was pretty used to working in the office after a few weeks. He was even more accustomed to fighting down a blush every time Remy sauntered into the waiting room, coffee in hand and sunglasses sitting low on his nose. 

“Doctor Picani will be finished with his patient in 15 minutes, if you don’t mind waiting, Mr. Picani.”

Remy sighed and leaned heavily on the high counter surrounding Janus’ desk.

“C’mon, babes, when are you going to call me Remy?”

“When we are in a less than professional environment, Mr. Picani. Please take a seat in the waiting area.”

Sighing again, Remy walked over to the neat row of chairs and slumped into one. Janus didn’t watch him walk away, that would be- okay, yes, he watched. A little. Just until Remy was turning around to sit. 

Was that a wink? Did Remy wink at him? Heat flushed up Janus’ cheeks and he flicked his eyes back to his computer screen. He would _not_ be the other woman, no sir. Not in any universe. 

“Have a nice day!” The door to the office opened and Kai slumped out. 

Remy was up and into the office before the door could shut, and Janus busied himself with setting up Kai’s next appointment so he didn’t see or hear anything from the still ajar door. 

It was bad news that he was crushing on both his boss and his boss’ husband. Bad, bad news.

~~

So he tried going on dates. They were great, he met some nice people, but… Well, they weren’t Dr. and Mr. Picani. Which made him feel awful for his dates, really, that he was ultimately rejecting their offers for second dates based on that limiting criteria, but what else was he supposed to do?

Tonight he was out with a date, at a club of all places. His date was nice, some guy named Colin, but- well. The same factor applied. 

And then he started feeling weird. Like his drink was more alcoholic than he’d ordered. His mind went fuzzy and he started to lean forward, and Clive- Colton? Casper? Whatever, things were so far away now, and-

“What are you doing with him?” Remy?

“Just taking him home! He’s a little drunk, you see, and-“ 

“Fat chance. I saw you put something in his drink.” Emile?

“Rem? ‘Mile?” Janus slurred, reaching out for his crushes. “Love you guys. Love you. Tryna getcha out of my mind, but ‘snot workin’.”

He felt two strong pairs of arms wrap around his shoulders, and suddenly he was surrounded by the warm, all-encompassing scents of RemyEmile and oh, it was lovely. 

Janus didn’t know much after that.

~~

He woke up in his own bed, with pain killers and water on his bedstand. There was a note- from Remy and Emile. 

Janus wasn’t exactly sure how he- oh god. He remembered what had happened last night, and- fuck. They wouldn’t want him around anymore, he was sure of it. Emile would fire him and he’d have to get another job and he’d never see them again. 

Maybe that was for the better. At least it was Saturday, and he didn’t have to think about his being jobless until Monday. 

He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash without reading it. 

Maybe Roman would have a job he could do for now. Roman always had something hidden in the wings. 

~~~~

**Hey Janus! Hope your headache isn’t too bad this morning! If you don’t remember anything from last night, don’t read this. See you Monday! If you do remember… What about a date? The three of us? Tonight, Pike’s Park. 6 o’clock. Hope to see you there. – Remy and Emile Picani**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
